The subject matter disclosed herein relates to the dimensional inspection of objects using three-dimensional (3D) coordinate measurement devices, and more particularly to a system that allows the retrieval of inspection data using augmented reality.
Augmented reality (AR) refers to a direct or indirect view of the physical, real-world environment whose elements are augmented based on computer-generated sensory input (e.g., accelerometer or GPS data). In this manner, AR enhances one's current perception of relation. By contrast, virtual reality replaces the real world with a simulated one.
AR is generally performed as an application being executed on a portable device to display information in context with environmental elements. For example, an AR application running on a portable device may be used in a golf context to show distances to a fairway or green. Further, an AR application running on a portable device may be used in an outdoor context to show compass parameters, position information, or points of interest relative to the physical environment in which one resides. Further, an AR application running on a portable device may be used in a gaming context, in which objects in the physical environment in which one resides becomes part of a game experience. With AR, computer-generated graphics (e.g., words and/or lines) are often overlaid onto the real-world view provided by a camera view of a portable device.
While existing systems were suitable for their intended purposes, the need for improvement remains, particularly in providing a system that improves access to inspection data and facilitates operator interaction with the inspection data using augmented reality.